La symbolique d'une rose
by Madison2220
Summary: "Il y a un garçon à Poudlard. On sort ensemble depuis deux mois. C'est Scorpius Malefoy" lui apprit Rose. "J'aimerais le rencontrer" fit Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète. "Qu'il va apprendre à craindre les Weasley"


Elle attrapa le torchon posé sur le dossier de la chaise et de son autre main, touilla la mixture qui mijotait dans le grand plat devant elle. Hermione repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et, le torchon sur l'épaule, elle prit sa baguette pour ensorceler la marmite posée sur le feu. Elle recula, essuya son front et souffla :

-Pourquoi s'obstiner à faire la cuisine à la main ?

Hermione entreprit alors de terminer la vaisselle tranquillement, attendant le retour de son mari et l'arrivée de ses enfants. Hugo et Rose étaient partis la journée chez leur oncle Harry pendant les vacances de Noël. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de les rejoindre, un dossier urgent lui avait été remis par son supérieure hiérarchique au Ministère. Elle surveilla du coin de l'œil la marmite et rangea le dernier plat dans un placard. Elle se détourna et sursauta en voyant Ron accoudé au bar de la cuisine. Celui-ci semblait s'être fait discret pour l'observer, l'œil pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione lui sourit à son tour, amusée par sa moue. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, embrassa le bout de son nez couvert de son et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez pour constater que ta mère regretterait de te voir faire la cuisine à l'aide de la magie, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix posée, l'air espiègle.

Hermione détourna le regard, faussement fautive et répondit :

-Je suis certaine que tu ne diras rien.

Ron sourit plus largement en sentant sa femme l'entourer de ses bras et coller sa joue contre son torse. Il se redressa pour répondre à son étreinte, soupirant d'aise dans ses cheveux broussailleux à l'odeur de noix.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, rompant leur moment de paix. Hermione se pencha sur le côté pour apercevoir ses enfants arriver. Et se disputer.

-Je te dit que James va mal réagir, fit Hugo, sourcils froncés et visiblement agacé.

-Tu ne lui as même pas demandé, comment tu peux savoir ça, s'énerva Rose en lançant son sac contre le porte-manteau qui faillit tomber.

-C'est James Potter, comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? s'exclama Hugo en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Hugo surplombait sa sœur depuis quelques années déjà mais cela n'effraya pas Rose. Celle-ci sembla pourtant se décomposer doucement pour finalement abandonner la dispute engagée. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine et remarqua enfin ses parents enlacés et surpris. Elle parut alors gênée.

-Vous avez un problème, les enfants ? s'enquit Hermione, la voix amusée.

-Non, rien. Ça va, répondit Hugo.

Hermione remarqua bien le regard un peu hésitant de Hugo posé sur sa sœur. Elle perdit alors sa bonne humeur et se demanda quel était l'objet de leur dispute. Ron se tourna vers elle, curieux lui aussi. Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle se détachait de son mari. Celui-ci brisa la tension dans l'air en lançant :

-Qui a réussi à acheter trois places pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine ?

Immédiatement, les regards de Rose et de Hugo s'illuminèrent. Ils hurlèrent avant de se jeter sur leur père pour l'enlacer. Hermione les observa, se souvenant avec nostalgie de l'époque où ses enfants étaient encore assez petits pour ne plus toucher terre lorsqu'ils agrippaient leur père ainsi. Désormais, Hugo était bien parti pour dépasser Ron bien qu'il n'ai pas encore atteint la quinzaine d'année. Rose avait eu ses dix-sept ans un mois auparavant et était en bonne voie pour obtenir autant d'ASPIC que sa mère à son âge.

Une odeur de brûlé réveilla Hermione parmi les cris surexcités de ses enfants, adeptes du Quidditch.

-Oh, mes légumes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur la marmites.

-Ah, si ce ne sont que les légumes, marmonna Rose.

-Non, c'est dommage, rétorqua Hugo.

Il rejoignit sa mère pour observer avec dépit les légumes noircis.

-A la limite, si on gratte un peu, c'est mangeable, observa-t-il.

Hermione eut l'air peu convaincu mais abdiqua sous l'œil gourmand de Hugo.

-Tu deviens pire que ton père, fit-elle remarquer.

-Qui me parle ? s'enquit Ron, l'air de rien.

Hermione plissa les lèvres, réprimant son rire. Le dîner se déroula sereinement, Rose et Hugo anticipaient déjà le match de Quidditch qu'ils verraient avec Ron. Bizarrement, Hermione avait vu une passion certaine se développer chez ses enfants pour ce sport. Elle n'y assistait jamais et ça lui allait bien autant qu'à sa famille. Cependant, au cours du repas, Hermione se demandait encore pour quelle raison Rose et Hugo s'étaient disputés. C'était peu courant chez eux, Rose parvenait toujours à être diplomate avec son petit frère tandis que celui-ci marchandait avec elle lorsque les accords amiables ne fonctionnaient plus. Hermione s'en était toujours félicitée. Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, Hermione préféra oublier un instant sa réflexion.

Ce fut pourtant le soir même que Rose vint la voir dans la salle de bain lorsqu'Hermione fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. La jeune fille ouvrit timidement la porte, y glissant sa tête et demanda :

-Je peux te parler ?

Surprise par son hésitation, Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et répondit en testant la chaleur de l'eau :

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle observa Rose s'approcher d'elle puis s'asseoir à son tour, le regard baissé et l'air préoccupé. Hermione la laissa réfléchir tranquillement à la façon dont elle allait commencer la conversation. Rose avait toujours tendance à beaucoup réfléchir avant de parler. Encore plus lorsque le sujet lui posait problème.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur les cheveux auburn de sa fille. Elle avait malheureusement hérité de son épaisse chevelure, indomptable et lourde. Rose ne s'en plaignait pourtant plus depuis quelques mois, réalisa Hermione en penchant la tête.

-Je crois que papa va me tuer, lança soudain Rose.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler un peu tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux possibles raisons qui poussaient Rose à penser cela.

-Pourquoi, chérie ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Rose se tourna vers sa mère, le regard un peu perdu.

-Il y a un garçon à Poudlard. Je t'en ai parlé dans une lettre.

Hermione retint le sourire qui lui vint. S'il s'agissait d'un garçon, alors elle serait capable de calmer Ron quand il l'apprendrait.

-Oui et ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

-On sort ensemble depuis deux mois, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Hermione lui sourit alors tendrement.

-Et tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de ton père ? Tu n'as pas à …

-C'est Scorpius Malefoy, la coupa Rose, le regard plongé dans celui de sa mère.

Hermione perdit tout sourire et son cœur fit une embardée. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence seulement coupé par l'eau qui s'écoule du robinet. Hermione tentait d'intégrer doucement la nouvelle. Elle inspira profondément puis se força à se détendre.

-D'accord … je vois pourquoi ton père t'inquiète, fit seulement Hermione.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle ferma le robinet puis se pencha un peu vers sa fille, prise par une angoisse visible.

-Écoute, Rosie … évidemment, nous t'avons déjà tout dit sur ce que nous avons traversé pendant la guerre. Tu connais la relation que oncle Harry, ton père et moi avons eu avec les Malefoy. Cela dit, je te crois suffisamment intelligente pour faire la part des choses.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? fit-elle alors, tendue.

Hermione eut un sourire hésitant.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai de grosses réticences. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te demanderai de ne plus le voir … mais ça serait injuste de ma part, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rose ne répondit pas mais son expression suffit. Hermione soupira lourdement, embarrassée.

-Tu m'as toujours dit que je devais faire des erreurs moi-même pour comprendre … je pense que c'est le moment, marmonna Rose.

Sa réponse surprit Hermione. Elle repoussa une mèche de sa chevelure et fit :

-C'est probablement le moment, oui. J'en parlerai à ton père quand tu voudras le lui dire. Il sera sûrement en colère et t'interdira aussi de le revoir mais je réussirai à le calmer, la rassura enfin Hermione, souriante.

Rose lâcha un rire nerveux et soupira. Hermione se rendit alors compte combien leur ressenti était important pour Rose. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et se releva :

-En revanche, je voudrais poser une condition.

Rose perdit tout sourire et releva vivement la tête vers sa mère.

-J'aimerais le rencontrer, lui apprit Hermione, sérieuse.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça. Hermione ne pensait pas un jour se méfier autant des choix de sa fille.

* * *

><p>Hermione et Rose s'étaient mises d'accord. La jeune fille devait envoyer un hibou à Scorpius pour lui faire part de la requête de sa mère. S'il acceptait, il devrait venir chez les Weasley quelques instants trois jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione ne montrait rien devant sa fille mais elle avait d'énormes doutes quant à l'acceptation du jeune homme. Et si ce n'était pas de son fait, ce serait forcément à cause de son père. Hermione fut donc sereine pendant deux jours. Jusqu'à ce que Rose revienne la voir dans la salle de bain, une lettre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

-Il veut bien venir dans trois jours.

-Par cheminette ? s'enquit Hermione, tendue.

-Non, il a son permis de transplanage, sourit Rose en jetant un regard à la lettre.

Hermione se sentit coupable en voyant le regard énamouré de sa fille. Elle soupira discrètement. Pas suffisamment apparemment. Rose perdit son sourire et mâchouilla sa lèvre, un tic qu'elle avait pris d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle stressait sa propre fille. Elle perdit toute sa tension et répondit d'une voix légère :

-Qu'il va apprendre à craindre les Weasley.

Voyant le regard apeuré de sa fille, Hermione lâcha alors, plus doucement :

-Je ne veux pas le repousser, Rosie. Je veux seulement le connaître un peu. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peur de ta fréquentation. Je veux juste vérifier, ça me rassurerait.

-Et pour papa ?

Hermione fut plus embêtée.

-Laisse moi me faire mon avis sur lui puis j'en parlerai à ton père. Il peut être terriblement buté mais si je peux lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun risque, ça ira.

Rose ne sembla pas plus rassurée. Hermione se sentit donc forcée d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un premier copain dont on n'aurait eu aucun a priori ? Si Scorpius avait été le deuxième ou plus, tu aurais déjà habitué ton père !

Rose se mit à rire, plissant le nez.

-Maman, tu me connais. Où veux-tu que j'aille me trouver un autre premier copain ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à avoir celui-là …

Rose n'en dit pas plus, amusée. Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, elle comprenait si bien.

* * *

><p>Hermione tournait un peu en rond dans la cuisine. Elle nettoyait machinalement un verre propre, replaçait les casseroles dans le placard, défroissait le torchon.<p>

-Maman, soupira Rose, assise sur le canapé.

-Désolée, fit Hermione, nerveuse.

Elle voyait que sa fille angoissait déjà suffisamment. Hermione se força à se calmer puis inspira. Ron était au travail, Hugo était chez les Potter et Scorpius devait arriver dans cinq minutes. Hermione allait lancer une discussion lorsque quelques coups frappèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Hermione et Rose se regardèrent puis la jeune fille se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle entendit de la cuisine la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de sa fille murmurer un bonjour timide mais heureux. Il avait cinq minutes d'avance : c'était déjà un bon point de sa part. Hermione se força à l'objectivité et franchit le bar pour se diriger vers le salon. Au même moment, Scorpius franchissait l'entrée et s'immobilisa à la vue de la mère de Rose. La jeune fille sembla soudain gênée et ferma prestement la porte d'entrée pour s'avancer vers eux.

Hermione aurait probablement du le saluer mais elle fut frappée par la ressemblance ahurissante entre Scorpius et son père. Figée, elle ne put que remarquer le même menton pointu, le même nez droit, la même peau pâle, les mêmes cheveux presque blancs. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elles. Ses yeux paraissaient cependant plus bleus que ceux de son père. Son regard descendit sur les mains du jeune homme qui tenaient un bouquet de fleurs.

-Bonjour, Madame Weasley. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit-il d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu et tendit le bouquet à Hermione. Prise de court, elle releva les yeux vers Scorpius et prit doucement le bouquet dans les mains. Elle jeta un regard à sa fille, en retrait et remarqua qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une rose de couleur rose. Un vague souvenir remonta en Hermione et la signification de la fleur lui revint en mémoire. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Rose, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Hermione, jetant un regard au jeune homme devant elle.

-Maman …

-S'il-te-plaît, insista Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

La jeune fille sembla embarrassée. Elle fit un pas vers l'escalier, jeta un dernier regard à Scorpius qui lui sourit légèrement puis elle s'en alla. Un lourd silence prit place dans le salon. Hermione reporta son regard sur Scorpius puis s'en détourna pour mettre la composition florale dans un vase en cristal. Elle y versa de l'eau, arrangea les fleurs calmement puis fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Scorpius fit un bref signe de tête, tira une chaise et s'y assit. Hermione l'imita.

Le jeune homme avait jusque là semblé posé mais Hermione perçut l'infime tremblement de ses mains, prouvant la nervosité du garçon. Il paraissait comprendre l'enjeu de la discussion.

-Veux-tu du thé ?

-Oui, merci, accepta-t-il.

Hermione prit sa baguette, fit quelques moulinets et le service se déplaça tandis que l'eau chauffait. Elle allait prendre la parole quand le jeune homme la devança :

-Rose ne m'a rien dit mais je me doute que vous n'approuvez pas le fait que nous soyons ensemble. Mon père m'a déjà parlé de vos relations lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, il souhaitait parler de lui-même. Elle l'y encouragea, neutre :

-Et qu'a-t-il dit de nos relations ?

Scorpius détourna le regard, sembla réfléchir. L'eau bouillait.

-Vous ne vous entendiez pas.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la table devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas était un euphémisme.

-Ton père t'a-t-il parlé de la guerre ? De nos rôles respectifs ? reprit Hermione.

Elle retira l'eau du feu. Des feuilles de thé tombèrent dans les tasses.

-Oui, il m'a tout dit, répondit le jeune homme sans oser lever les yeux.

A cet instant, elle sut que Drago Malefoy lui avait parlé de la capture de Harry au Manoir et de la torture qu'elle avait subi. Hermione avait dépassé cela depuis de nombreuses années et l'évoquer ne l'effrayait plus. Mais Scorpius, lui, paraissait pensif.

-Tu comprends donc ma réticence, fit-elle.

-Oui, Madame.

Dieu qu'il était poli, songea-t-elle. Les tasses volèrent jusqu'à eux.

-Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, reprit-il. Mais même si vous me l'interdisez, je continuerai à voir Rose.

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant sa témérité. Scorpius l'observa à son tour. Il paraissait déterminé.

-Qu'en dit ton père ? demanda-t-elle, la voix sans doute trop dure.

Le silence qui suivit lui parut révélateur. Scorpius prit le temps d'avaler une première gorgée de thé. Il replaça la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Le tintement fut strident.

-Je l'ai choqué. Il a mis plusieurs jours avant de me reparler.

Hermione fut intriguée par le comportement du père. Elle releva les yeux de sa tasse pour l'observer. Il continua :

-Il m'a finalement dit que ça ne lui importait pas.

-Que son fils sorte avec la fille d'une née-moldue … ça ne lui importe pas ? répéta Hermione.

-La guerre l'a beaucoup marqué, fit-il rapidement. C'est ce que Mère me dit souvent.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Elle voulait bien le croire. Une minute s'écoula ainsi, le tintement des soucoupes avec les tasses hantait la cuisine comme des fantômes invisibles.

-Et le reste de ta famille ? continua Hermione, curieuse.

Scorpius sourit légèrement en replongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé.

-Ça a embarrassé ma mère mais elle est plutôt … mère poule. Elle n'a rien dit. Grand-mère non plus, elle a compris depuis longtemps que les temps avaient changé depuis la guerre, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Hermione.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée. Le garçon était d'une politesse exemplaire et son comportement prouvait sa bonne éducation. De plus, Scorpius semblait s'être fait une place propre au sein de sa famille et faisait ce qu'il désirait, sans se préoccuper de l'avis de sa famille, pourtant conservatrice. Hermione en avait rencontré des familles de ce type au sein du Département de la justice. Souvent, il s'agissait de questions d'héritage qu'elle devait résoudre selon les règles établies par les familles de Sang-Pur. Même si les Sangs étaient devenus un sujet tabou dans la société actuelle, il restait un solide noyau d'aristocrates sorciers qui répondait à des lois internes à leur classe. Hermione s'y était penchée et n'avait rien constaté de répréhensible ou de contraire aux lois du pays. Il s'agissait seulement d'une sorte de code que l'aristocratie s'efforçait de respecter par tradition. Hermione n'avait rien dit car même si cela tendait à se raréfier, ces règles existaient également du côté moldu.

Ce qui l'impressionnait donc était la tendance de Scorpius à se faire son propre chemin en s'acoquinant à une Sang-mêlée tout en respectant la tradition aristocratique sorcière. Hermione sentait le vent de modernité venir du garçon. Malgré tout, elle insista.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi ma fille ? reprit-elle.

Hermione se savait envahissante et indiscrète. Voire même indécente avec de telles questions. Mais si le fils était comme Drago Malefoy à son époque, elle ferait tout pour éloigner sa fille de lui.

Scorpius sembla piqué au vif. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Hermione retint un sourire. Elle l'observa, plus doucement. Il venait précisément de prouver qu'ils se ressemblaient. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Drago Malefoy le jour de son procès, celui qui l'eut innocenté. Il avait ouvertement rejeté son paternel et ses actions, l'envoyant à Azkaban.

Elle se releva de sa chaise pour poser elle-même sa tasse de thé dans l'évier.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous acceptiez ma relation avec votre fille, remarqua lentement Scorpius.

Hermione se retourna pour le dévisager. L'instant lui parut étrange et l'impression resta gravée dans sa mémoire. Un jeune Malefoy assis dans sa cuisine.

-J'avais des réticences mais je fais confiance à ma fille, elle a toujours été assez intelligente pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Je ne pense pas qu'un garçon lui fasse perdre tout son bon sens, répondit-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius parut surpris. Il haussa les sourcils en se redressant un peu.

-Alors … pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour trouver des arguments en ta faveur. Je vais devoir expliquer la situation à mon mari. Et il risque de ne pas apprécier dans un premier temps.

-Mon père avait raison, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hausser les sourcils. Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit, un peu gêné :

-Il m'a dit que vous m'accepteriez facilement. Mais pas votre mari.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Il ne semblait pas être un méchant garçon. Elle espérait simplement que ça n'était pas qu'une façade. Même si les relations qu'ils avaient entretenues avec Malefoy n'avaient jamais été cordiales, elles étaient respectueuses et distantes aujourd'hui. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se lancer dans un quelconque conflit avec les Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre. Apparemment, Drago y avait également mis du sien. Hermione fut d'ailleurs brièvement surprise par l'analyse de Drago Malefoy. Ils ne se parlaient finalement que très peu, voire jamais. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient, songea-t-elle.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? s'enquit Scorpius en se relevant, repoussant la chaise sous la table.

Hermione acquiesça, curieuse.

-Vous doutiez de moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu ?

La mère de famille se détendit en observant le garçon, légèrement nerveux. Il semblait soudain trop grand alors qu'Hermione voyait encore l'enfant derrière cette attitude si polie et respectueuse. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

-La rose que tu as offert à ma fille, répondit-elle en souriant, amusée.

Scorpius sembla soudain gêné. Il semblait ne pas avoir pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait connaître la signification des fleurs. Surtout pas la mère en fait.

-Elle n'aime pas les roses, tenta-t-il soudain de se justifier. Mais c'est celle qui … correspond le mieux.

A cet instant, Hermione sut que, même si Ron cherchait à tout faire pour les séparer, elle serait avec eux.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Mon mari va rentrer d'ici peu. S'il te voit, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de lui offrir une rose.

Scorpius sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Rose dévala à cet instant les escaliers et se précipita près du jeune homme, ses yeux le scrutant de haut en bas. Hermione sourit légèrement devant l'attitude inquiète de sa fille.

Scorpius lui murmura gentiment :

-C'est bon.

Cela sembla convaincre Rose car elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête, amusée.

-Je vais m'en aller. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, fit Scorpius à la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr. Et cette fois, n'oublie pas tes capes d'hiver, fit Rose, espiègle.

Hermione ne comprit pas bien mais cela amusa grandement le jeune homme. Il ne répondit pas et préféra faire un signe de tête vers Hermione.

-Au revoir, Madame Weasley. Merci.

Elle opina de la tête et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, Rose suivant derrière elle. Hermione s'en voulait presque de ne pas leur offrir une minute d'intimité, mais leur comportement l'amusait tellement qu'elle souriait comme une idiote. Ca semblait fonctionner entre eux et cela participa à la rassurer.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle perdit toute sa bonne humeur. Sur son pallier se trouvait Drago Malefoy, patientant dans le froid du mois de décembre. Il tourna son regard dur sur eux et il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel personne n'osa bouger.

Hermione se détendit un peu et marmonna :

-Bonjour.

Drago l'observa et son visage perdit de sa dureté. Il la salua également, neutre. Son regard passa ensuite derrière elle et Hermione devina qu'il observait Rose.

-Père, intervint soudain Scorpius, la voix soudain inquiète. Je devais venir seul.

Drago tourna les yeux vers son fils qui passa l'encadrement de la porte pour faire face à son père. Hermione vit l'embarras de Scorpius. Il avait sans doute espéré se présenter seul afin de ne pas orienter défavorablement l'avis d'Hermione.

Drago soupira discrètement et répondit :

-Je sais. Mais les sortilèges autour du Manoir dysfonctionnent. La barrière anti-transplanage s'est levée autour de la propriété.

-Grand-mère a encore essayé d'ensorceler le portail ? demanda Scorpius, blasé.

Drago eut un faible sourire et acquiesça.

-Ta mère travaille sur les sortilèges mais d'ici là, il faudra prendre la calèche pour rentrer.

Scorpius acquiesça puis se tourna vers les Weasley. Il semblait encore gêné mais ce fut Drago qui le sortit de son trouble.

-Peux-tu rejoindre la calèche ?

Scorpius le regarda, sembla le prier du regard puis lança un dernier coup d'œil à Rose accompagné d'un sourire. Hermione ne la vit pas mais devina qu'elle y répondait.

-Madame Weasley, la salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la rue.

Hermione le regarda partir, pensive puis leva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci dévisageait les deux femmes avec intérêt.

-Je vais rentrer, murmura Rose.

Hermione acquiesça et sentit sa fille s'éloigner jusqu'à remonter les escaliers. Laissée seule avec Malefoy, elle l'observa, ne sachant que dire.

-J'ose espérer que ta fille a hérité de toi davantage que ton physique.

Hermione plissa les yeux de défiance en le dévisageant. Ce qui sonnait clairement comme une insulte ne semblait pourtant pas en être une. Ou alors ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment dire sonnait comme une critique car elle ne vit aucune agressivité ou moquerie sur son visage.

-Elle est suffisamment intelligente pour constater que ton fils … n'est pas comme toi à son âge, articula-t-elle prudemment.

Malefoy pencha légèrement la tête, observant Hermione. Elle avait l'impression soudaine de marcher sur des œufs. Un rien risquait d'envenimer la conversation.

-J'ai tout fait pour que Scorpius grandisse en comprenant tous les enjeux de la guerre que nous avons vécue, fit Malefoy d'une voix durcie. Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé …

-J'ai vu, le coupa Hermione, la voix calme.

Cette simple phrase sembla le laisser perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione voit sa mâchoire se détendre soudain. Il regarda ailleurs.

-Rose est comme moi, reprit lentement Hermione, cherchant ses mots. Si elle s'est approchée de Scorpius, ça prouve bien que tu es parvenu à lui inculquer les enseignements de la guerre.

Malefoy la dévisagea, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Hermione ajouta, les yeux plissés :

-Et s'il a appris cela de toi, ça signifie que toi-même tu les as intégrés.

Il ne broncha pas. Hermione détourna le regard, s'entoura de son gilet en laine et affirma :

-Je ne m'opposerai pas à ton fils. Sache-le.

-Mais Weasley n'est pas encore au courant, intervint soudain Malefoy.

Hermione lui sourit, amusée.

-C'est sa fille, Malefoy. Bien sûr qu'il se méfiera. Mais lui aussi a mûri.

Drago acquiesça après un bref instant, l'air solennel. Il détourna le regard avant de revenir sur Hermione. Elle lui offrit un sourire hésitant et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Malefoy le lui rendit rapidement et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner du pallier. Hermione suivit l'aristocrate du regard, pensive. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, elle referma doucement la porte.

* * *

><p>Hermione souriait doucement devant le miroir tandis qu'elle brossait doucement ses cheveux. Elle imaginait la tête de Ron lorsqu'elle lui avouerait enfin que Rose avait un petit copain. Ca risquait d'être bruyant au début mais elle savait être convaincante.<p>

Son mari rentra justement dans la salle de bain pour attraper derrière la porte son pantalon en toile dans lequel il dormait. Au passage, il embrassa sa tempe et repartit dans la chambre adjacente. Hermione reposa la brosse, tressa ses cheveux et rejoignit son mari. Elle le vit torse nu, assis au bord du lit et dos à elle. Elle resta un instant à l'observer, l'épaule contre le chambranle. Elle était heureuse avec lui, même après tout ce temps. Ron lui permettait de décompresser quand elle prenait les choses trop à cœur. Il la détendait quand elle angoissait à chaque épreuve de la vie. A l'inverse, Hermione le remuait quand son mari traversait des phases de puérilité. C'était très amusant à observer, selon Ginny.

Ron se retourna, curieux.

-Tu viens ? lui fit-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Hermione se décida à le rejoindre et s'agenouilla sur le lit jusqu'à le rejoindre dans son dos. Elle entoura son torse de ses mains et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron. Celui-ci laissa échapper un vague gloussement tout en enlevant ses chaussettes.

-Tu es d'humeur câline ? lui murmura-t-il, espiègle.

Hermione sourit dans son cou et répondit :

-En fait, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

A cet instant, elle sentit Ron se tendre doucement. Il tourna légèrement la tête de façon à apercevoir sa femme du coin de l'œil.

-Hum, si tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte, ne t'énerves pas si je mets un peu de temps avant d'exprimer ma joie, la prévint-il prudemment.

Hermione ricana et se redressa pour permettre à Ron de lui faire face, assis sur le lit. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord depuis de longues années maintenant à ne pas construire une trop grande famille. Ron adorait la sienne mais Hermione savait qu'au milieu d'une fratrie de sept enfants, il était difficile de se faire une place et que son mari ne l'avait pas toujours bien vécu. Deux enfants leur suffisaient bien.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Le visage de Ron se ferma lentement, attendant la suite. Hermione adorait lui faire peur.

-Ta fille s'est trouvé un petit copain, avoua enfin Hermione.

Alors, elle eut la stupeur de voir Ron se détendre d'un seul coup en lâchant un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Ah, tu m'as fait peur, fit Ron, une main dans ses cheveux. Je m'attendais à un « je veux dissoudre le Ministère de la Justice pour tout reconstruire » ou un « je démissionne pour fonder une association qui aide les populations malgaches d'Europe de l'Est » !

-Il n'y a pas de population malgache en Europe de l'Est, rétorqua Hermione, comme par réflexe.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis ricanèrent de concert, amusés par leur conversation sans intérêt. Hermione rejoignit son oreiller puis s'allongea par dessus les couvertures tandis que Ron l'imitait.

-Tu le prends bien finalement, commenta Hermione en se tournant vers son mari.

-Bah, ça fait des années que je m'y prépare. Merlin merci, elle a eu la gentillesse de ne pas commencer à treize ans, soupira Ron.

Hermione sourit, dubitative. Elle roula sur le dos et lâcha :

-Il s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy.

Un silence profond la plongea dans une attente tendue. Hermione tourna lentement la tête pour observer le visage de Ron. Les yeux écarquillés, il semblait attendre la phrase « c'est une blague » sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et roula sur le côté pour grimper sur Ron, allongé sur son côté. A califourchon sur un mari figé, elle se pencha contre lui et embrassa doucement sa joue mal rasée.

-Avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler quant à ses origines, je tiens à te signaler que je l'ai rencontré moi-même il y a deux jours. Il a accepté de venir à la maison, seul. J'ai pu lui parler un peu et il est d'une politesse exemplaire. Ce garçon a été très bien élevé.

Ron tourna enfin la tête pour la regarder, les yeux accusateurs.

-Très bien élevé ? Hermione, on parle de …

-Du fils d'un homme qui a été traumatisé par la guerre au même titre que nous. Scorpius est un gentil garçon et tu sais très bien que Rose est la dernière des filles à se laisser dicter sa conduite.

Ron soupira lourdement, l'air contrarié et regarda le plafond au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Il semblait s'agacer de son manque de répartie et il boudait à sa manière. Hermione posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci finit par demander, à contrecœur :

-Il lui ressemble ?

-Physiquement ? Oui, c'en est choquant, avoua-t-elle en chuchotant. Mentalement ? C'est difficile à dire. Il aime sans aucun doute sa famille mais il dédaigne les actes de son père pendant la guerre. Malefoy lui a apparemment tout raconté.

Ron abaissa enfin le regard sur sa femme. Il semblait toujours très mécontent mais Hermione avait les arguments pour le faire fléchir. Elle lui offrit un sourire désarmant qui apaisa son mari. Il grogna un peu et fit basculer Hermione pour la surplomber, fier.

-Sois honnête. Je sais que tu es tolérante mais quand même : qu'est-ce que ce gosse a pu t'inspirer pour que tu le soutiennes face à moi ?

Hermione sourit encore et lâcha, tout en se tortillant pour attraper quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table basse :

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Elle attrapa l'objet dans la commode et le montra à Ron. Perplexe, il l'observa puis lâcha, comme s'il parlait à une enfant :

-C'est la rose que je t'ai donnée hier.

-Non, trancha Hermione, tout sourire. C'est celle que Scorpius a offert à Rose quand il est venu il y a deux jours.

Ron haussa un sourcil, se redressa un peu et attrapa doucement la fleur rose entre ses mains. Il l'examina, l'air estomaqué. La rose paraissait effectivement moins fraîche que celle qu'il lui avait offert et plus petite surtout.

Hermione attendait sa réaction avec impatience. Après la guerre, Ron s'était mis à lui offrir des roses de couleur rose parce qu'il aimait beaucoup les voir dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Au fil des années, la fleur était devenue à la fois une habitude heureuse et un symbole de réconciliation parfois. Lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille avec une telle fleur entre les mains, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite par le parallélisme. D'autant plus que Rose avait horreur de la couleur, l'attention devait vraiment venir de Scorpius et d'une volonté implicite de faire passer un message.

Ron reposa doucement la rose sur la commode et soupira :

-Tu aurais du commencer par là, j'aurais eu moins de mal à me faire à l'idée !

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? fit Hermione, ravie.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce gosse m'a volé mon idée, fit-il, puérilement.

-Oh, Ron, gronda Hermione. Sois sérieux deux minutes.

-Sérieux ? D'accord. Si ce gosse s'y prend comme moi à son âge, on marie notre fille dans quatre ans.

Hermione plissa les yeux en scrutant son mari.

-Avec un père qui la conduira jusqu'à l'autel ?

Ron ricana, moqueur et fit :

-Sûrement pas. C'est Malefoy qui conduira son fils jusqu'à l'autel. Le gamin ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est fourré à s'acoquiner avec une Weasley …

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu l'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. M'en voila déchargée ! Les roses de couleur rose symbolisent l'amour tendre, la beauté féminine et la fidélité. <strong>


End file.
